A LA DUCHA CON DARIEN CHIBA
by usagilita
Summary: NUESTRA PAREJA SON Favorita Castigados Y QUISIERAMOS SER TODOS ELLOS NO SE COMO BIEN jajajajajaja EXPLICARLO ENTREN Y LEAN ESTA MEJOR HISTORIA QUE ES DE CAMILA BLAACK GRACIAS POR PAREJA A MI PERMITIRME ADAPTARLA Favorita


_Hola aquí tiene una nueva historia_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores. _

_LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENESE LE PERTENECE A CAMILA BLAACK MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PERMITIR Y AUTORIZAR LA ADAPTACION DE ESTA HISTORIA CON MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS_

La Ducha con Darien Chiba

Hoy era lunes, me esperaba otra larga semana en el instituto Luna del Milenio, soy Usagi Serena Tsukino, pero prefiero que me digan Serena, me mude a vivir a Tokio junto mi familia hace poco menos de un año, soy muy tranquila en clases, no soy de hacer revuelo, pero en las fiestas, soy otra Serena, a la que le gustan los hombres, bailar, disfrutar de la vida, pero solo es mi circulo cercano que conoce a esa Serena, ya que por ser hija del mejor periodista de noticias en todo Tokio mi conducta debe de ser intachable

Me dirigía al auditorio porque el director nos quería informar una noticia, nadie sabia que se traía entre manos, pero al querer reunirnos a todos los de mi clase, no debería ser nada bueno.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo me encontré con Rey, mi mejor amiga, si hubiera alguna manera de describirla seria "Duende Hiperactiva", es bajita, de contextura delgada, pero no flacucha, su pelo largo es negro azabache.

- _Serena, ¿Sabes que nos tiene que decir el director?_, pregunto mi amiga.

- _Claro Rey, se me olvidaba que soy la "Señorita popularidad" y que siempre estoy enterada de todo_.- respondí a mi amiga con cierta ironía. Ella solo rodó sus ojos y camino conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio, ya estaban todos los estudiantes rumoreando que podría ser lo que el director nos tendría que informar, se hablaba desde que nos cancelarían la matricula, hasta que nos regalarían un viaje a Hawai por ser la mejor clase. Pasaron algunos minutos y el director salio al escenario, de repente todo el auditorio quedo en completo silencio a la espera de que nos tenía que decir..

- _Alumnos ayer en la tarde, tuvimos unos problemas en las duchas de los hombres, algún graciosito perforo las cañerías, no dejando que llegue el agua a las duchas, por esa razón, hasta el viernes hombres y mujeres compartirán duchas, ese será su castigo.- _de repente solo se escucharon murmullos por la nueva noticia.- _hay una lista en el pasillo, las parejas no son removibles, nadie, repito nadie cambia parejas, la lista correspondiente a las parejas que tendrán para las duchas, confiamos en que serán lo bastante maduros para asumir el castigo. Gracias.- _y así sin mas salio del auditorio, solamente en 2 segundos los estudiantes corrieron hacia el pasillo para ver que pareja les había tocado en las duchas.

_- Vamos Serena, apúrate, quiero saber quien me toco, te imaginas fuera kelvin, que mal, es muy feo no me gusta... Pero y si fuera Nicolás, dios seria mi oportunidad de tenerlo .- _me decía saltando Rey.

Llegamos a donde estaba la lista, estaba lleno de estudiantes, algunos reclamando por sus pareja, como Esmeralda que reclamaba que Rubeus fuera su "compañero de ducha", decía que necesitaba a alguien mas guapo para que le tallara la espalda, por otro lado estaba la sonrojada Amy Mizuno, ya que su compañero era Taiki kou, yo sabia que ellos se gustaban, así que seguro era que terminarían juntos después de esto, o simplemente teniendo sexo.

- _Sere- Sere- Serenaaaaa .- _decía Rey .- _Me toco Nicolás, puedes creerlo ósea lo veré bañándose, B-A-Ñ-A-N-D-O-S-E ... bueno aunque sinceramente espero tenerlo haciéndome algunas cositas, ... Dios tengo que ponerme sexy - _de verdad primera vez que veía tan contenta y ardiente a mi amiga, pero había algo que opacaba el sentirme feliz y era el miedo que tenia de saber quien era mi "compañero de ducha", ya que no quería que me tocara Diamante, y su pequeña barita. o algún otro peor.

_.- ¿Que pasa Serena, no quieres conocer a tu compañero?.- _me preguntaba Rey, me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, pero solo atine a rodar los ojos y acercarme a la lista a ver quien era mi "afortunado" compañero.

_.- Haber, Tsukino, Tsukino .-_ Decía mientras me buscaba, pero lo que no espera era ver quien era mi "compañero de ducha", no era nada mas ni nada menos que el súper espectacular, sexy, y delicioso Darien Chiba, dios tuve que apoyarme de Rey para no desmayarme de la emoción, no hay persona mas irresistible que Darien, tiene unos músculos perfectos para su cuerpo, unas piernas duras, aunque espero que no sea lo único que tenga duro.

- _Serena, ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa? .- _preguntaba Rey, me hizo a un lado y busco mi nombre en la lista, solamente pude ver su sonrisa de duende desquiciada, cuando se fijo en mi compañero. _.- Rey, ¿ Tu sabes que significa?, vamos hoy mismo a comprar los mejores bikinis del mundo, es tu momento, sabemos que Darien siempre te ha gustado, así que disfruta y revoluciona sus hormonas.- _Sabia que no podía discutirle a Rey, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo ya que sabia que tenia razón, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Después de salir del instituto Rey me llevo al centro comercial, estuvimos horas y horas, ella se compro un bikini negro, dejando muy poco a la imaginacion, si el suyo era pequeño, el mio era peor, era un bikini azul eléctrico, que tapaba lo justo y necesario, Rey me decía que no podíamos ser tan lanzadas para llegar y desnudarnos, pero con estos bikinis era algo muy parecido

Llegue cansadísima a mi casa, y aunque tenia los nervios a flor de piel, pude dormir sin problemas, esa noche soñé con Darien y todo lo que haríamos mañana los dos en esa ducha.

Me desperté echa un manojo de nervios, y muy mojada, no podía creer que hoy en algunas horas mas estaria compartiendo ducha con Darien Chiba, y si es que tenia suerte estariamos haciendo algo mas que bañarnos, doy gracias a mi padres en haberme puesto en el instituto y que me obliguen hacer deporte casi todos los dias.

Rey me vino a buscar para ir con ella a clases, se le notaba con solo mirarla que no cabia mas de la emocion, ya que se iba a duchar con "su Nicolas", si reconozco que Nicolas es lindo, pero no creo que ninguna belleza se compare a esos ojos azules que me dejan sin aliento, o ese cabello suave despeinado color negro azabache de Darien, okey debo dejar de pensar en el o mi ropa interior estara humeda todo el dia

Las horas transcurrieron demasiado lentas a mi parecer, o a lo mejor era que solo queria , llegar a Deporte, cuando al fin llegue a mi asignatura favorita, me puse mi buso deportivo y sali a clases a dar lo mejor de mi, asumo que no soy una gran atleta, pero estoy dentro del promedio., ni mala ni buena. Creo que nunca habia sudado tanto en mi vida, no se si eran los nervios, la emocion, o solamente me esforce demasiado en hacer la clase, cosa que no creo.

Cuando llegue cerca de las duchas pude localizar a Darien con la mirada, creo que en ese mismo momento me derreti, cuando su vista localizo a la mia, me regalo una sonrisa torcida que de inmediato supe que era mi favorita, se me salio el corazon cuando senti que se acercaba a mi, solo pude reaccionar cuando senti sus esmeraldas en mi cuerpo y me dijo :

- _Serena puedes ocupar la ducha tu sola, yo me duchare en mi casa_ .- y sin mas salio de la clase rumbo a su casa, eso si dandome la magnifica vista de su trasero, pero dejandome con las ganas a flor de piel, no se de verdad que hice mal, yo pense que el queria ducharse conmigo, bueno talvez no soy la gran cosa, pero no soy fea.

Entre a la ducha SOLA, y me bañe durante un buen rato, digo como minimo, ya que ayer tuve que soportar a Rey en el mall, para que? para que Darien Chiba, me dejara con las ganas de poder verlo sin ropa y bañandose a mi lado, yo pense que el seria el primero en entrar, ya que los hombres, sus revolucionadas hormonas y todo eso, no puedo creer que haya rechazado una oportunidad como esta.

Luego de terminar pase por la ducha de Rey, le iba a preguntar si venia conmigo a mi casa, cuando oi un: - _Oh Dios Nicolas dame mas_.- claro ella se divierte montandose a Nicolas y yo tengo que irme a mi casa sola, y con un dolor entre medio de las piernas al saber que no pude tener a Darien Chiba en la ducha, y en mi cuerpo.

Llegue a mi casa fastidiada, a lo mejor algo le ocurrio a Darien para que se tuviera que llegar a bañar a su casa, o talvez como era un caballero, no queria incomodarme, pero rayos yo queria que me incomodara toda la vida, ya que no tenia nada que hacer hice la cena para mi famila, mi tarea y me acoste.

En la mañana cuando estaba lista y esperando a Rey, me llego un mensaje suyo que decia: _Serena me voy con Nico al colegio, es mejor de lo que pensaba, Oh dios, en clase te lo contare todo.- _Claro Rey ya tiene a Nicolas y hacen quisas que cosas y yo Dios, estoy que reviento por Darien, pero no el se tenia que duchar en su casa.

Llegue a clases, Rey se sento a mi lado, hechando a Esmeralda de su puesto al lado mio, y comenzo .- _Serena te mueres, es un Dios, es increible, su cuerpo, tiene musculos, pero no en exceso, y el sexo es increible, no se que me hizo, pero con un solo beso casi me vine, de verdad, cuando me toco, me acaricio, Dios necesito llegar a deporte para estar con Nico...- _Y siguio asi todo el dia, es que acaso no sabe que estoy en sequia de sexo, pero bueno llego a deporte, y se perdio de mi vista, ya que en la clase hizo pareja con su Nicolas.

La clase termino, y para sorpresa, no vi a Darien los ultimos minutos, no me moleste en buscarlo, me saque la ropa, quedando en mi bikini para irme a duchar y poder llegar a casa a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sexo, estaba tan recluida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque contra alguien en mi ducha, espera dije MI ducha, Ohh dios, quien mas que èl podia estar aqui.

- _Serena, lo siento no te vi, bueno acabo de terminar, bañate sin problema_.- asumo que no le tome mucha importancia a lo que me decia, ya que solo pude ver que iba con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y nada mas, no se como no sufri una combustion espontanea en ese momento, era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, su pecho mojado, su pelo goteando, no se que me paso pero senti que me caia, creo que Darien se dio cuenta de eso por que me acerco mas a su cuerpo sosteniendome.

- _Serena respira _... .- Rayos por eso senti ese mareo, se me habia olvidado respirar, pero no tengo la culpa, que sea un perfecto Dios griego, que alborote mis hormonas, que me enloquezca su cuerpo, que moje mis braguitas. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, creo que ahora estoy mejor.

- _Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas aqui, como ayer no te duchaste, no pense que estuvieras aquí_.- dije

- _Si bueno, estoy algo apurado...Adios Serena._.- nisiquiera le pude responder porque al momento de despedirse abrio la puerta y se fue, dejandome otra vez sola en la ducha, con un nuevo dolor en entre mis piernas por haberlo visto sin polera y solo con una toalla envolviendolo, creo que no me fue tan bien como Rey, ya que mañana es la ultima ducha, pero aunque sea consegui verlo en toalla.

Me bañe tranquilamente sin bikini, sabiendo que nadie vendria a molestarme, me tome mi tiempo igual que ayer para relajar mis musculos, cuando termine seque mi cuerpo con la toalla y me hice una coleta alta en el cabello, me vesti y sali rumbo a mi casa.

Pase cerca de la ducha de Rey y Nicolas y diablos desde aqui se escuchaban los gritos de Nicolas - _Dios Rey, tan mojada ... tan estrecha_ .- Claro mi amiga disfruta del seguro mejor sexo de su vida gracias a que Nicolas si se quiere bañar con ella, y yo tengo que ser bollerista y escuchar los gemidos de los demas, para saber algo de sexo.

Llegue refunfuñando a mi casa, hice la cena , e hize mi tarea de Literatura, mañana era mi ultimo dia de ejercicio en la semana, por ende el ultimo dia que "compartiria" ducha con Darien Chiba, claro aunque solo lo haya visto un minuto y eso. Cuando estuve desocupada, me puse mi pijama y me acoste esperando un nuevo dia.

Desperte con la alarma, me di un corto baño, me vesti con unas calzas y una polera larga, ya que el dia estaba despejado, y como amo el sol tenia que celebrarlo con mi ropa. De nuevo me fui sola al instituto, claro ya que ahora Rey tenia a "Nicolas el semental", no creo que lo quiera dejar ir para que cualquiera se le acerque.

Entregue mi trabajo de literatura, el dia fue sumamente normal, exceptuando que hoy seria el ultimo dia de duchas compartidas, aunque claro para mi no era la gran cosa, ya que no habia compartido ningun dia con mi "compañero de ducha"Darien Chiba.

Despues de almorzar con Rey y Nicolas, el nuevo pretendiente oficial de mi amiga, me dirigi al gimnasio, para cambiarme la ropa por el buzo de ejercicios para esta clase. El profesor nos hizo correr las dos horas seguidas con descansos de 5 minutos cada 15 minutos, creo que todo el mundo incluyendome termino muerto.

Me diriguia a las duchas, cuando vi a Darien salir por la puerta con sus cosas, asi que tengo de nuevo la ducha para mi sola pense, fui a los camerinos, me saque el buzo, lo guarde en mi bolso, saque mi bikini, me lo puse y me tape con la toalla. Cuando llegue a la ducha, me saque el bikini, al fin y al cabo, nadie me veria, me podria bañar comodamente como ayer.

Saque mi shampoo de rosa, mi preferido, me verti una cantidad importante en la mano y comenze a lavar mi cabello. Lo lave dos veces, porque hoy habia sudado demasiado, cuando de repente comence a pensar en Darien, en sus ojos azul, su cabello pegado a su cara, su muy marcado oblicuo. recorde cuando lo vi salir de la ducha, con su torzo marcado, comence a acariciarme los pechos pensando en el, en que eran sus manos mas que recorrian mi cuerpo, roze mi pezones con la yema de los dedos, cuando solte un breve gemido. Abri mis ojos y vi como las orbes verdes de Darien me miraban, sinceramente estaba tan concentrada acariciandome que no lo senti llegar, pase mi vista por su cuerpo y solo llevaba un boxer negro apretado, que hacia notoria su ereccion. No lo pense dos veces y mirandolo comence a acariciarme, pellizcando mis pezones, lamiendome los labios, Darien me miraba sin quitar su vista de mi.

Camine dos pasos hacia el, que seguia mirandome y comence a pasar mis manos por mi vagina, solo rozando suavemente, provocandolo, provocandome. Comence a acariciarme gimiendo su nombre. .- _Darien ... Ohh si Darien ... Humm_ .- frote mi clitoris con mi dedo indice y luego lo intruduje en mi, penetrandome y mirandolo siempre a los ojos, la ereccion de Darien iba a romper su ropa interior, Dios era E-N-O-R-M-E y solo mirarlo hacia que me empapara cada vez mas, tenia que sentirlo en mi boca, succionar ese manjar divino, y cerre lo ojos, concentrandome en todas estas sensaciones.

Saque mi dedo y lo introduje a mi boca, probando yo misma mi sabor, realmente estaba demasiado excitada pensando en que Darien me veia acariciandome para el, frote mi clitoris con dos dedos mas rapido, provocando gemidos mas altos. Abri los ojos pero no encontre a Darien, quizas lo habia espantado, claro al verme masturbandome, debio pensar que estoy loca.

Estaba tan sumida en mis ideas, que no me di cuenta cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en mi haciendome casi gritar, Dios no se habia ido, estaba detras de mi, penetrandome con sus dedos, su ereccion rozaba mi trasero, haciendo una friccion increible, eran mucho mejor sus dedos que los mios, los de el recorrian toda mi vagina, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de ella, empezo a morder el lobulo de mi oreja y a la vez succionandolo, no lo podia creer ni siquiera estaba adentro y ya era lo mejor que me habia pasado.

- ¿_Te gusto tocarte pensando en mi? Diablos Serena, yo estos dias no vine a ducharme contigo porque sabia que cuando te hiciera mia nunca mas te dejaria ir ... como podria dejarte ir si tu vagina me llama, con su humedad, con su olor.- _Dijo metiendo 3 dedos dentro de mi, y provocandome un gemido.- _Jurame que nadie te hara gemir como yo ... que nadie te hara el amor como yo .. Ohh Dios que nadie te excitara como yo ... Juramelo Serena_.- me reclamo.

- _Lo ... juro ... Darien _.- dije con la voz cortada

De la nada me dio vuelta y deboro mis labios sin piedad, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, sin aviso, quede un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente le devolvi el beso, besaba increible, solo hacia que me excitara aun mas, mordio y jalo mi labio inferior.

- _Bebe, nunca mas te acaricies, para eso estan mis manos, desde ahora solo yo te acariciare- _dijo rozando fuertemente mi clitoris con sus dedos, y metiendo uno de mis pezones a su boca, de mi boca salio un gemido increiblemente alto, que creo que hasta mi familia pudo escucharlo.

Me beso salvajemente y me levanto, inmediatamente puse mis piernas al rededor de su cadera buscando ficcion. Darien se separo un poco y puso su punta en mi entrada, haciendo temblar, solto un gruñido totalmente sexy, haciendo que soltara algunos jugos vaginales en su punta. Baje mi mano y acaricie toda su excitacion, capturando asi algunos de mis jugos en mis dedos y pasandolos por su boca, el inmediatamente succiono mis dedos, recorriendolos con la lengua y gimiendo por su sabor.- _Deliciosa .- _murmuro.

Separe mis piernas de sus caderas y las situe en el suelo, separandome de Darien, el me tiro de la cintura, para que volviera a la forma en que estaba, pero fui mas rapido que el, me agache y tome su largo, grande, grueso y delicioso pene entre mis manos introduciendolo a mi boca. Darien solto un gruñido de su pecho, y coloco sus manos en mi pelo, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas de mi boca. Su sabor no tenia comparacion, era increible, el era increible.

Darien me levanto y automaticamente puse mis piernas al rededor de su cadera, de una sola estocada me penetro entera, de nuestras bocas salio un _.- Ahhhhhh si .- _sumamente sexy, Darien me penetraba con fuerza, hasta el fondo, haciendo que lo sintiera todo. No se como pude vivir todo este tiempo sin este placer, Darien Chiba era un rey en la cama, o aqui en la ducha, pero era un rey, mientras me embestia, succionaba fuertemente mis pezones. Me puso contra la fria ceramica y empezo a penetrarme cada vez mas lento, pero haciendome sentir el placer mas grande de mi vida.

- _Serena, estas tan mojada, joder tan estrecha, grita que yo soy el que te excita ... gritalo._

_- Tu ... Darien .- _dije entrecortadamente.

- _Joder Sere .. gritalo, quiero que todo el mundo te oiga ... grita para mi bebe.- _dijo y luego froto salvajemente mi clitoris.

- _Ohhh si Darien tu ... joder mas fuerte ... dame mas fuerte .-_ dije gritando a todo pulmon.

- _Eres mia, oiste Tsukino, solo mia, ... bebe grita que eres mia, gritalo o parare .- _dijo bajando la intensidad de sus embestidas, y haciendo que mi orgasmo se alejara.

_- Dios Darien soy tuya, tuya, tuya, pero sigue amor, correte para mi .- _dije cada vez mas fuerte perdiendo la razon.

En un momento Darien me miro a los ojos, y me penetro salvajemente, senti como su miembro me llenaba, haciendome sentir una deliciosa burbuja en el estomago, a punto de reventar.

_- Darien ... me vengo, joder bebe ... correte conmigo, ... porfavor._- rogo Serena.

- _Ohh si Sere ... Serenaaa ... ... Ahhhh .-_ dijo gritando Darien, llegando al orgasmo.

- _Ahhhhhh_ .- gritaron los dos al unisono y dandose un beso salvaje y apasionado para callar sus gemidos.

Despues de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, intentando normalizar sus respitaciones, Serena se bajo de su cadera, tocando el piso algo torpe. Darien la atrajo hacia el y la beso dulcemente, porque sabia que al hacer a Serena su mujer, no podria dejar de desearla y quererlo solo para el.

_- Mia_.- dijo Darien susurrandole en el oido.

_- Tuya.- _dijo Serena en sus labios, antes de besarlo.

Serena, se puso el bikini y Darien sus boxers, y salieron rumbo a los camerinos, para poder vestirse, algunos de sus compañeros los miraban, queriéndolos hacer sentir incomodos, pero ellos iban en su burbuja personal, y nada podria sacarlos de ella.

Darien le dijo a Serena que lo esperara, que iba a solucionar unos asuntos pendientes y volvia por ella, a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto, se vistio lentamente, con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro, que duda que algo se la pueda borrar.

Darien esperaba fuera de los camerinos a Serena, con una preciosa sonrisa torcida, que era la favorita de ella, caminaron abrazados hasta el carro de él, y este en el pasillo le susurro en el oido.

- _No se porque, pero presiento que las duchas de los hombres no estaran listas durante bastante tiempo.-_ dijo Darien

- _¿Porque? _.- pregunto inocentemente Serena.

- _Porque creo que se les perdio esto, y sin esto puede que hallan algunas filtraciones- _dijo Darien mostrando pequeños pedazos de cañerias, y dandole su sonrisa a Serena .- _Asi que amor mañana me demostraras que eres mia y siempre lo seras._

_- Tuya .- _respondio Serena.

_- Mía.- _le devolvió Darien en sus labios antes de besarlos con pasión y diversión, sabiendo que esto recién comenzaba.


End file.
